In need of a distraction
by SmuttySherlockian
Summary: Greg needs a distraction from a hard day at the Yard, Mycroft obliges. bit PWP and just smut


It had been one of those days at the office when Greg Lestrade wished he had been anything else than the DI, he needed to get his mind distracted he took out his phone and texted the only person he could think of, Mycroft.

"_Hey, any plans for tonight? I've had a horrid day and need some distraction – GL"_

And shortly followed the reply he was so wanting

"_Hello Gregory drinks my place? I'll send a car –MH" _Greg sighed in relief and replied instantly;

"_Sounds great, thanks! – GL" _Greg packed his things and said goodbye to his colleagues. As he went outside the Yard a sleek black car was already there with a man holding the door for him.

They reached a great Victorian house, he had never been at Mycroft's place before, he had a feeling it would be posh, but not as posh as this. He got out of the car and went to the front door, the door opened and there stood Mycroft looking as handsome as ever, Greg shook his hand and went inside.

"_Let us sit in here I have a roaring fire and a fully stocked liquor cabinet here" _Mycroft said softly

"_Just what I need" _Greg sighed happily. Greg threw himself on the wide and comfy sofa, Mycroft handed him a large whiskey and sat next to him. They sat drinking and talking about nothing for an hour or so, Greg was not very drunk, he was clear enough in his mind to know what he was doing. He turned round and lay down on the sofa, resting his head on Mycroft's lap. Mycroft looked astonished but pleased; He ran a hand through Greg's silvery hair and smiled.

"_Do you know why I asked you if I could come tonight" _Greg asked Mycroft in a soft flirting voice.

"_I am not quite sure but I have an inkling" _Mycroft smirked.

"_It took me sometime to figure out why I was so happy every time you sent me a text or the times we've gone for drinks somewhere" _Greg paused and Mycroft looked longingly at the silvery haired man on his lap_ "Mycroft I want..." _Greg sat up facing Mycroft _"you"_

Mycroft raised his hands towards Greg's face and cupped it caressing his cheek with his thumb, he felt Greg leaning forward and he accepted the invitation, he leaned forward to and kissed Greg passionately, Greg opened his mouth slightly to breathe in his lover, the taste of him sent Greg into an ecstasy he kissed Mycroft even more passionately and touched his lovers lips with his tongue, Mycroft met Greg's tongue and they danced together in their mouths. Greg felt the warm tingling sensation in his groin and forced Mycroft down on the sofa, their legs intertwined with each other and Greg felt his lover erection against his thigh, this shocked a wave of arousal through his entire body and he started to undo the buttons on his lover's shirt Mycroft did the same with his. They didn't break the kiss until they both almost were out of breath, they panted and Mycroft whispered teasingly into Greg's ear

"_Let's take this to the bedroom" _Greg didn't say anything but he obediently followed Mycroft down the hall. They entered a large room with silk covered walls and an enormous four posted bed draped in red velvet, Mycroft turned to Greg and kissed him again, the kiss sent yet another shock to Greg's cock and he felt erection pulsating through his whole system, Greg ran his hands down Mycroft's back and he exclaimed a moan of pleasure into Greg's mouth, Greg pushed Mycroft onto the bed and removed his trousers leaving only his boxers on, Mycroft did so to. Greg mounted Mycroft on the bed, kissing his jaw line, neck, and chest, Mycroft exclaimed moans of pleasure as Greg dry humped his lover's groin.

Mycroft met Greg's eyes and gave him a hungry look, Greg understood. They two men rose and removed their boxers and revealed their burning erections to each other, Greg laid down on the bed and said

"_Fuck me Mycroft, fuck me senseless"_ Mycroft smiled and opened the nightstand drawer and extracted a bottle of lube, Greg watched carefully as this was all new to him and he wanted to learn how to please his lover.

Mycroft bowed down and kissed Greg following the kisses all the way down to Greg's hard cock, he kissed the cock and teased the head with his tongue, Greg felt a rise of lust in him, he wanted Mycroft so badly, he moaned as the warm tongue of his lover caressed his cock, the feeling was indescribable his whole lower body shook and Mycroft took this as an invitation to take his whole cock into his mouth. Mycroft moved his head up and down and he felt the hands of his lover on his own head, forcing him up and down.

Mycroft stopped and rose to kiss the silvery haired man, Greg looked utterly perplexed at Mycroft but Mycroft gave him a smirk and reached for the lube. He poured the lube onto his finger and caressed his lovers opening, Greg shook in pleasure as Mycroft did this. Mycroft inserted one finger into Greg and the sound Greg made him boiling with lust. He thrust his finger gently until the muscle relaxed, then he place another finger in, carefully not to touch the prostate, THAT pleasure he wanted to save for his own cock.

As he inserted the third finger he felt his lover shake and moan in such ecstasy it made him smile.

"_Oh fuck... Mycroft... Fuck...Fuck... Yeah..." _Greg cried out to his lover. Mycroft reached for the lube and warmed it in his hand before covered his own cock with it. Mycroft leaned over and kissed Greg.

"_Are you ready?" _Mycroft whispered,

"_Fuck yeah, take me, fuck me senseless Mycroft" _Greg said in almost a scream.

Mycroft smiled, he gently removed his fingers and placed his cock at his lovers entrance, with a gently thrust he was inside his lover, he made gentle thrusts and saw the sweat trickling down his lovers stomach, he thrusted harder and harder making Greg cry out, he thought it was time for Greg to feel the ultimate pleasure so he pointed his cock at the direction of his lovers prostate and thrusted hard.

Greg had never in his life felt something this good, he arched his back and his lover hit is until now unknown pleasure point.

"_Fuck Mycroft, fuck fuck, this... is... amazing... don't... ever... stop" _ Greg screamed at his lover.

He thrusted and loved the way he made the Detective Inspector cry out in pleasure, he felt his own ejaculation coming on and he started to massage the silvery haired mans cock, this made him cry out even more.

"_Oh My God, Mycroft I am almost there, I can feel it. Fuck me harder, yeah" _Greg cried out.

Mycroft thrusted harder and harder as he massage his lovers cock, Greg was now peaking and he came all over Mycroft's hand and his own stomach, Mycroft felt his own ejaculation and cried out in pleasure as he rode out the orgasm. He collapsed into his lover covering his own stomach with his lovers cum. They kissed, not caring that they were all sticky of sweat and cum.

"_That was fucking fantastic" _Greg panted, Mycroft smiled and kissed his lovers neck.

"_Let's shower"_ Mycroft said to his lover taking him by the hand and leading him to the bathroom...


End file.
